Wolfbayne
by Lord-Cthulu-Speaks
Summary: Kyle is brought face-to-face with an underside of South Park that he was not aware of before... A series I started a few years back on DA, please read the artist's comments on the top before reading.
1. In the beginning

This is the first chapter of a series that I started on deviantART. It got a lot of support for the first few chapters but I never went past chapter 7 because of lack of support and junk. Let me know if it should be continued and I'll put up the next couple of chapters I guess :3.

Kyle Brofolski trudged silently through the snow, breathing tiny clouds of frost n his own face. Little flakes swirled to the ground all around him, blown slightly by a biter wind. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and flushed a deep red. He cursed quietly to himself for forgetting his mittens at home in his haste to set out for Stan's house. A storm seemed to be moving in, making the prospect of a warm house and pizza all the more enticing.

Suddenly Kyle stopped. He brought his head out of the collar of his coat and looked around. Then he heard it again. A low, canine-like growl.

Feeling nervous, he began to walk faster. He made it a block, then heard the pounding of a four-legged animal run behind him.

He whipped around.

"Who's there?"

No answer.

Panicking, he turned back around and began to run. He was almost to where he needed to be, when a dark figure wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans stepped out of the alley.

He hit the person and fell to the ground. The figure offered his hand, but Kyle crawled away.

"Sheez man. Act like someone's tryina kill ya." A familiar voice chuckled.

He immediately recognized the voice of his friend and let him help him up.

"Where ya goin?"

"Stan's house."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure"

They walked in silence, until they came to the alley between the drycleaners and an old office building.

"Hey" the hooded boy said, grabbing Kyle's arm "I wanna show you something"

Kyle looked into the alley nervously.

"C'mon. It'll be fine"

Reluctantly, he followed into the darkness. He could see absolutely nothing ahead. After a few minutes, the alley stopped at a blank brick wall. He looked at his friend quizzically, a look that turned to terror when he saw the glowing blue eyes beneath the hood.

He backed up and hit a wall.

"What's wrong with you Kyle?" the boy asked, sniggering cruelly.

Kyle tried to say something, but no sound came from his mouth. The other boy closed the gap between them quickly. Kyle shrunk back and began to tuck his chin into his jacket again. The other boy slipped his finger under his chin and pulled up gently.

"Don't do that" he said in a seductive tone, staring directly into his eyes. Kyle wanted to turn his head away, but he couldn't break his gaze. Softly, so softly that it wasn't immediately felt, pressure was added to his lips. The boy pulled away, then went in again, pushing harder. Pulled away again, then slid his tongue across Kyle's lips. To his surprise, Kyle found himself leaning forward for the next one. The other boy put his finger to Kyle's lips and pushed him back against the wall.

"Is that what you were going to do at Stan's house?" he murmured.

Snapping out of his daze, Kyle blinked hard a few times before answering. "Wha- hell no!"

The other boy laughed wickedly, leaning in once again and lingering over Kyle's neck.

"You gave me a boner" he said raspily, pushing his hips against Kyle's, causing him to moan. "I hope that felt good cuz this is gonna hurt like hell."

Kyle began to make a confused noise, when dull fangs sank into his jugular vein. He screamed in pain and tried in vain to push the stronger boy off of him. He pulled his teeth out, and began to suck out the blood, lapping at his neck.

Kyle's screams became moans and sobs of agony. His knees became weak from loss of blood and he would have collapsed if it were not for the boy holding him up. When it seemed that he had no more blood to give, he was released and allowed to slide down the wall.

The other boy wiped his bottom lip and stood tall in front of Kyle.

"Better put some pressure on that or you might actually die" he chuckled, before bounding away. Both faintness form loss of blood and the poor lighting obscured his vision, but the form of the boy as he ran was short and bulky. Slightly...wolf like.

He shook off the thought and rose unsteadily to his feet. He only made it a few steps before collapsing to the ground again. Determined to reach his destination, he got up again and drug himself along the wall, and thus proceeded, falling every about four feet and leaving flecks of blood in the snow as he went.

He drug himself up the sidewalk on his knees to the Marsh's' front door. Using the frame, he rose to his feet and knocked feebly on the glass. When Stan answered the door, he looked annoyed.

"Where the hell have you b-"

His eyes widened when he saw how messed up Kyle was. He caught the redhead when he fell forward.

"W-what the fuck happened?"

"Stan..._help me_" Kyle Whispered before passing out in Stan's arms.


	2. An Uncomfortable Predicament

"Kyyyle? Kyyyle? Can you heeear me?"

Kyle groaned and opened his eyes a crack, looking into the concerned face of his best friend. Relief washed over Stan's face, and he embraced Kyle

"Oh thank God you're alive" Stan whispered, burying his face in the good side of Kyle's neck, sniffing a little.

"Whoa dude" Kyle murmured weakly.

"Yeah, girly, I know" Stan chuckled, pulling back and wiping off a tear. "I-I just…y-you lost so much blood, and you wouldn't wake up. I was scared man. I've known you for so long and all…"

"I know" Kyle said.

Stan sighed. "So what happened to you? It looks like you were bitten by a vampire or something."

Kyle muttered something.

"What" asked Stan.

Kyle looked at him contemplatively, wondering if he should say what he had just thought of.

"C'mon dude"

"Ummm… what if I told you that what you just said wasn't that far off?"

Stan quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Kyle exhaled slowly.

"Stan…do you believe I werewolves?"

Stan looked quizzically at him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm not insane!"

Stan bit his bottom lip and put a hand to Kyle's face. It felt cool and dry in comparison to his hot, sweaty cheek.

"You have a fever. You need to get more sleep."

"Stan, I'm not making this up. You have to believe me!"

Stan looked at the floor.

"I don't know what to think."

Kyle's stomach dropped.

"Just please get some sleep and I'll try to sort this out"

Kyle lay down obediently and rolled onto his side. After about three minutes, Stan started to rise, but a pale hand gripped his arm.

"Please don't leave Stan"

He was moved by the level of patheticness in his friend's voice, and laid on the floor next to him.

"Okay Kyle."


End file.
